It's My Life
by moonlightbecomesyou
Summary: Everyone as a past, even Barbossa. Find out about the man behind the evil and what made him that way. Story is better than the summary, I promise. R&R!


**It's My Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, so I don't own Barbossa. I don't think any woman could own him. -Sighs sadly- But those who are not from the movie are mine.

**Chapter One**

The air was stuffy in the relatively quiet study. The only noise was that of the voice of the man talking about arithmetic, or something like that. The young boy at the table wasn't paying much attention to his tutor, his mind was somewhere else. It was far away out on the oceans, where he dreamed to make his escape someday. Perhaps captain a ship of his very own, and flee the ever demanding watchful eye of his overbearing father.

The sound of a fist hitting the table in front of him interrupted his thoughts. "Hector!" The man hissed harshly, "Pay attention or I will inform your father!"

Hector looked up from the wood on the table, meeting the man's eyes with his. An icy cold stare that would someday send shivers down many spines, appeared on the boy's face. He knew what informing his father would lead to; the scars on his back from the other times were an ever present reminder. When terrible storms would come in they felt as they did when they were fresh. He did all he could to hide his fear from this man.

"I'm listening now." He replied in a hard, defiant tone. He hoped that this new approach would save him from what he had become accustom to over the years of his rather short life of 12 years.

He didn't understand why his father insisted on him having a private tutor and not letting him go to school with the other children, most likely it was because he was ashamed to admit that he was his son. His father had been in love with wife's sister, but had not been allowed to marry her, instead taking the older of them as his bride. The only happiness she ever brought Fernando Barbossa was passing away shortly after giving birth to Hector.

"We're done here anyways." The man replied as he removed his glasses from his face. He looked over at the boy who sat opposite from him; he surveyed him for a moment before speaking again. "You failed your last testing, Hector. I am very disappointed in you, and so is your father."

No surprise there, Hector thought adjusting himself uneasily in the chair. "Let me guess, he wants me to see him in his den right away?" He questioned him.

"Yes, he does. I have spoken to him about giving you another chance to see if you can do better, but I am not sure that my suggestion was taken well." His tutor seemed to have a moment there where he actually cared about the boy, but that was only fleeting. "So you need to go see him right now. Chop, chop!" He said moving his hands to rush the boy off and away.

Hector jumped to his feet, the icy cold stare was back, the coldness match only by the chill of dread running down his spine. He knew he was in for something extremely unpleasant if not painful when he stepped foot in his father's den. It had seemed that perhaps with the passing of this test that he had been forced to take that he may have had a chance to earn his father's respect, or at least take away some of the hatefulness that he directed his son's way. But now all hope may have been lost.

His thoughts swirled around in his head as he walked through the hallway between the study and his father's den. The décor was extremely elegant, another taunting reminder to the young boy of his father's success. Though the elder Barbossa had not been born to a poor family they did not have considerable wealth, either. He had begun working as a young man and continued to before he owned his own business. He had become the town's largest dealer in finery, which only the richest of the rich could afford.

A portrait of Fernando hung on the wall to his left, his eyes staring down at him as though scolding him. He shuddered a bit, knowing that with in moments he would be seeing those eyes peering directly into his from the man himself. A sound from outside caused him to pause at the door of the den, he pulled his hand off of the knob to investigate.

What he found outside made the feelings of pain and rejection much worse. His younger brother and sister were outside playing with a ball in the side yard. They were their father's pride and joy while Hector was his mistake, so he was never allowed to go out and play. Rather his father kept him hidden away from everyone, in a way perhaps hoping that the world would forget the boy had even been in it.

He could feel his stomach turning as he watched; it felt as though someone had plunged a double-edge sword into his abdomen and was twisting around in all directions. He could feel the hatred he towards his siblings rising up, seemingly becoming stuck in his throat, he swallowed hard trying to push it back down. Someday he would make them pay, he thought to himself. Someday they will wish they had never done what they have done. He'd make sure they regretted it.

* * *

That's it for now folks, I'll be working on the next chapter and the next one. please review! I need the encouragement! (Yes, I'm begging! lol) 


End file.
